1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a silicone composition containing liquid organopolysiloxane as main component and made into semi-solidified form by a thickening agent.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, the lubricants used for the light weight sliding section upon which is exerted a light load in electronic equipment and the like have incorporated silicone, mineral oil, and synthetic oil. Among them, the silicone-containing lubricants which do not deteriorate by oxidation over a long period of time have come to occupy a very important place, in recent years, because they are reliable over an extented period of time. In addition, since they have excellent characteristics in the low-temperature region, they are widely used. In contrast, compared to lubricants containing silicone, lubricants containing mineral oil and lubricants containing synthetic tend to deteriorate, and the oil viscosity generally increases drastically in the low temperature region, thereby making it difficult to guarantee stable mechanical operation. In such a way, the silicone-containing lubricants provide good performance for use in the relatively light weight sliding section upon which is exerted a relatively light load. Such lubricants, however, tend to spread considerably on the coated surface as a result of the properties that it has on the surface. Accordingly, the lubricant composition spreads and adheres onto portions where it should not in the first place, thus giving rise to a very inconvenient problem.
There are silicone-containing compositions, compounds, and adhesives used for improving heat radiation and the like. In the same way, however, these spread to unnecessary portions on the surface and ooze out, making it very inconvenient to work with and to utilize the finished products containing thereof.
On the other hand, up to the present time, various attempts have been made to minimize the oozing of the compositions containing such liquid component as the primary component. This may be accomplished for some such compositions by conventional techniques. These techniques, however, include the step of adding fluorine-containing surfactants to the compositions, which means they may be expected to be effective for compositions containing as primary component liquid components other than those in silicone-containing compositions, but not for those in silicone-containing compositions. This is because the fluorine-containing surfactants in the silicone-containing compositions are not effectively dispersed nor effectively arranged at the interface in the gas, liquid, and solid phases, so that it is impossible to expect the method to be effective in eliminating oozing of the compositions to about the same extent.